


Our Truths Rewound

by Strailo



Series: The Real Chunnins [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Guys who aren't bad guys, Canon-Typical Violence, Gay Sex, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Violence, hints of incest, traitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: A different take on the world we know.When Ibiki hears about the truth of the Desk Chunins and learns more about them, he decides the ANBU needs one.Enter one Uzumaki Naruto. Never mind that the troubles from the Archives follow him along.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Umino Iruka, Morino Ibiki/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: The Real Chunnins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191275
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Our Truths Rewound  
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Characters: Ibiki, Anko  
> Chapter: 1  
> Word Count: 1491  
> Warnings: Language  
> AN: Cutsycat (my beta and lovely all around human being) asked me what would happen if the Naruto in Our Truths (go read it if you haven’t) went to the ANBU instead of staying with the rest of the chunins.
> 
> Well this is that answer. This starts right around chapter 26 of Our Truths but diverges from there, so it is suggested that you read at least those chapters before reading this. <3
> 
> To note: This story kicks off around Chapter 26 of Our Truths so to really understand the set-up, you need to read those chapters or have the memory of them. I am also at the point in my fandom writing that I will post my Monday chapters somewhere between Monday and Wednesday from now on. Save me a headache.
> 
> Enjoy! Welcome to the next story!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Staring at the thoughtful looking Ibiki across the table, Anko raised an eyebrow at the man, crossing her legs and stretching them out. “If I didn’t know any better, I would have to say that you’re poutin’.” Ibiki glared at her before he slumped in the chair, huffing his displeasure. “You are!”

“Shut it, Anko,” Ibiki growled, shaking his head before he picked up his bento and chopsticks, poking at his rice. “How did none of us _truly_ know about those damn Chunins and what they do?” he finally asked.

Staring at Ibiki, Anko sighed and blinked before she snorted in amusement. “I have no idea to be truthful. Apparently, for all that we knew that they could and would kick your ass, they still hid a lot. Probably for a good reason too,” she said, putting her feet up on the desk, crossed. “Though, I hear that Naru-chan and Iruka-san are both having to move into Naru-chan’s family home with their guards. Crow put in the information when he learned that since he was posted as one of the ANBU guards.”

“From what I understand of the land and home, it is well fortified,” Ibiki said. He shook his head and put his bento back down as Anko grabbed her dango. He rubbed at his jawline, thinking while he stared at Anko.

She narrowed her eyes over her dango stick in return. “What are ya thinking now?” she hissed. Ibiki smirked slightly. “Oh...oh fuck no. We tried to have one of those damn desk jockeys workin’ for us once before and it didn’t work!”

“That’s because we were stupid enough to ask for an older one, one who was too set in their ways and about to retire anyway. Even Iruka-san had said that he was an old bastard who didn’t get or like the new rules,” Ibiki snorted. “I was thinking of having one of the chunin’s who don’t have a main guardian. Either Iruka-san or Naruto-san. Raidou-san, Genma-san, Kotetsu-san, and Izumo-san all have built-in protectors, the fact that the former two are tokubetsu and just help out. They’ll be having an ANBU in their home at all times for now along with a team of two that stay outside.”

“Alright, but now the question is: would they be able to deal with the reports that are given?” Anko asked. “We do some nasty jobs after all…”

“I think that they already deal with the reports. There is a reason why one thing that all ANBU perfect is report writing before they are allowed out on a solo mission,” Ibiki said, frowning. “I also think that’s why they have those seals on their bodies and have such specialized training for their minds. Remember the last time that Inoichi-san had to hunt around in the mind of one of our special chunins?” he asked.

Anko groaned as she shook her head in horror. “Oh gods, yeah. He grumbled and growled about mazes and boobytraps even in a partially locked down mind. How is that guy by the way?” she asked.

“He’s healing. Apparently whatever other training the chunin go through means that mental damage can be easily fixed with the right guiding hand,” Ibiki replied. He shook his head and leaned back in his seat. “Physically, he’s still limpin’ around. I think that he was thinkin’ about becoming Tsunade-sama’s secretary, replace her latest one who is a useless incompetent twit.”

“I wish him all of the best of luck with that job,” Anko snorted, giving him a cheeky salute with her dango stick before she dropped it and picked up another.

“The nice thing about a desk job is the fact that you can focus on training your skills to a finely-honed point,” Ibiki said.

Anko rolled her eyes. “If we do get a chunin, what are we gonna do with ‘em?” she asked.

“I would think they would work our mission desk and rework the file room when they have the time. I’ve started to notice that it’s looking...disorganized,” Ibiki drawled, giving her a look. Anko pressed her lips together, eyes shining with understanding. “Need ta get them fixed up after all, and those who work the Archives should be training in getting things fixed for us.”

Anko hummed and nodded, chewing on her dango ball, making a note to check out the seals on their archives. She wasn’t that best with the seals, but she knew enough.

And while it was true that the Archives connected with the ANBU archives, they had to have copies for both sides, and they had to have the seals to make things safe. If their archives were looking disorganized, something was wrong with the seals.

“Sounds good ta me. You know how Naruto got jumped in the Archives?” she asked, playing with her dango sticks. “Iruka doesn’t want him in there for a while. We may be able to get him to go along with this if we promise to protect him ourselves,” she said. She tilted her head as she watched Naruto walk past the stand that they were in. “And fuck if he ain’t adorable in those damn day kimonos of his.”

Ibiki grunted and watched as Naruto headed for the market, no doubt going food shopping with his ANBU guards following along on the roofs. He ran his eyes over the lean body before he dragged his gaze away when blue eyes turned to look over Naruto’s shoulder, curious.

“So, you think that Naruto would make a good ANBU chunin for us?” Anko asked, finishing off her dango. Their waiter swept by, grabbed their plates, and left a fresh pot of tea before they left. “I swear that these guys have training to move so fast.”

“They do. They’re some of the chunin and genin who decided ta retire after their contracts were up. The owner is a war survivor, his son retired after losing sight in one eye and fuckin’ up one hip and leg to a point where it doesn’t bend right,” he said. Anko made a grunting sound and nodded her head. “They get some of the best information too. As for Naruto, I think that he would do some good. But the real question is, will his people let him go for any amount of time? Or at least let us borrow him?”

Anko’s sound was considering as she put down some money onto the table. Ibiki added his own money as she stood. “Well, I suppose that all we can do is talk to Iruka-san about figuring out of if we can do that,” she mused. “I think I can find him at the mission desk right now. But before that, I’ll check out our archives. See how bad things are so we can tell ‘em what’s the state.”

Ibiki nodded and finished off his tea, standing as she disappeared with a swirl of leaves, smoothing down his jacket. Shaking his head, he left the cafe and headed to his apartment, frowning to himself.

He had to work out what he was going to do about his archives, and how he was going to do it to keep it running smoothly. He had learned when he had done a basic glance through their archives that the place had been shifted through. Nothing had been missing, all the scrolls connected to the very room through the seals and the only way to remove them was to carefully burn the holding seals away.

Not many knew how to do that without destroying the scroll.

But he did have a feeling that some of the still loose scrolls had been copied.

There was always a distinct scent of ink and parchment along with the subtle tang of chakra when the jutsu’s to make copies were used. A scent that he had learned when he had taken over the ANBU and Interrogation.

And he had caught just the faintest tinges of it, having one of his Inuzuka ANBU finding it for him and agreeing that his nose was right.

“I may as well speak with Iruka-san about this interesting bit of information,” Ibiki drawled as he stepped into his apartment and closed the door behind him. Looking around, making sure that his traps were still set, and his seals were still good, he chuckled lightly.

He had heard about the privacy seals in the chunin’s houses being messed with and had checked to make sure that his own weren’t. And did so each time he left his house.

It looked as if whoever had targeted the chunins had been smart though and was leaving his place alone.

Nodding, he pulled off his shoes and headed to his study. He had to write out a list of things that needed to be done when he talked with Iruka about borrowing a chunin. He had a feeling that things were going to get busy for all those who were involved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Our Truths Rewind   
> Fandom: Naruto  
> Characters: Naruto, Iruka  
> Chapter: 2  
> Word Count: 1605  
> Warnings: Language  
> AN: Ah yes. Chapter 2. I swear that I do so much rewriting and editing right now that I’ve nearly forgotten what it’s like to write. 
> 
> Come April though I am writing a lot of words. Yep. *nodnod*
> 
> Okay, but for now, enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*

“You want to...borrow one of my desk workers to work at the ANBU mission desk full time? For however long this whole thing lasts?” Iruka asked slowly. He looked rather amused as he placed the missions to be filed into their proper boxes. Ibiki shifted on his feet and nodded, noting that Naruto was doing the same but across the room and with his own pile.

“I do. I believe that they can be of great help with the desk, and with the Archives being attacked, they would be safer. Bait, yes, but still safer,” Ibiki replied. “They would also be working in the ANBU Archives, such as it is, and hopefully will be able to either reorganize it or find if anything is missing from the files,” he said.

Iruka hummed, sitting down across from him, staring at the large man. He had heard rumors that Ibiki was thinking of asking for one of the desk chunin to help work his mission desk. Staying in touch with those who had retired was a good idea, but when they first told him, he hadn’t put much stock in it.

But here Ibiki was, asking for one of the Chunins and bringing up some good points.

Whoever worked the ANBU mission desk and the ‘Archives’ back there would be able to have first access to everything and could organize them properly before Ibiki signed off on the reports. Which meant that there would be less work for them when it came time to add the new reports to the main Archives.

But he knew that it couldn’t be someone like Kotetsu or Genma. The two were front line fighters and tokubetsu Jounin for all that they helped the Desk Chunin. They were limited in what they could do anyways.

And Izumo would pout if he was taken away from his lover while Raidou only worked the missions’ desk while benched. He was usually one of their more visible bodyguards.

That left him and Naruto, both of whom would be tasty targets.

And with the talks of each of them getting someone to follow them around after Kotetsu and Naruto had been attacked, this would help in a way.

Huffing, he crossed his legs as he sat back. “I’ll have to speak with Naruto since there would only be the two of us who are visible and would be able to do this,” he said finally. “You’ll have to give me a few hours to discuss it with him.”

Ibiki nodded, bowed slightly and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto walked in through a hidden door, dismissing his clone, pausing to assimilate the memories. “So, what do you think?” he asked as he crossed his arms, leaning against the now smooth wall.

Iruka hummed and stared over at his apprentice with a thoughtful look. He was still pleasantly surprised at just how mature Naruto was, remembering the days when he had been a snot-nosed brat. But now, at the end of his training, he showed more of his personal traits and quirks, some that reminded the young Umino of Naruto’s father and mother.

Naruto had also shown that he had always been smart, but no one had taken the time to learn how to _channel_ his smarts into wanting to learn something unless it was hands-on.

Iruka though, now that he had him as his apprentice and had the time, had figured out how to focus Naruto on learning something from a book. They had figured it out after Naruto had learned the Kage Bushin, using as little chakra as possible per clone and later a seal to keep the clone from disappearing in minutes.

Now, standing before him in the basic chunin uniform with burnt orange bandages instead of regular white ones, Naruto looked like the adult that he was. Intelligence and good humor shined in his eyes, still holding that air of sweetness and mischief from his childhood.

“I think that it will only help us all in the long run,” Iruka finally said. Naruto walked over to him, letting the hidden fall shut behind him with a click. Sitting down in Ibiki’s abandoned seat, Naruto rested his chin onto his hand as he stared at him.

“This would mean that I wouldn’t be able to let you live in my house like planned. And that the land would end up on lockdown if I had to move in with him,” Naruto warned. He knew the rules of working for ANBU just as much as the other man and they were air-tight in what they could and could not do.

“It’s not like I can’t move back into a new apartment and it’s not like you can’t come to visit me for our continued training,” Iruka said, waving a hand with a smile. “It won’t even stop us from working on the last of the tests. I do think that it will end up providing you with quite a bit of protection and training for the future,” he continued.

Naruto hummed as he stared at the wall, thinking about what he would end up having to do while working at the ANBU mission desk. “So. All I would be doing is giving missions and taking reports, organizing the so-called ‘Archives’, and making sure that things are where they are to be while making sure that the full reports are in the main Archives. So much fun to be had.”

“Making sure that egos get popped,” Iruka drawled, getting a soft snort from the other male. “I don’t know what to say about this request. Not…really,” he admitted. “It will be your decision in the end.”

Naruto sighed as he leaned back into the chair, slumping as his legs crossed at the ankle, head shifting to stare at the ceiling. His eyes danced over the ‘fixed’ holes in the ceiling that he knew made up a protective seal to stop idiots in the mission room. “I suppose that we should talk with the others about what’s going on, yeah?” he asked, looking to Iruka again.

“We probably should. I know that the desk is being watched over by a few other chunnins during our lunch, so we can talk with Izumo and Kotetsu then,” Iruka said. “And we can send out a message to Raidou and Genma to be at the meeting instead of stalking from afar. We’ll eat lunch and go over the pros and cons of all of this. Get things done and set up for the transfer.”

Naruto nodded as he pulled out a small sealing scroll. He quickly found the seal on the scroll that he wanted and popped out a small bag of candy, quickly calling one of the younger toads that answered him. Giving him the bag of candy, he asked the messenger toad to find Raidou and Genma for a lunchtime meeting. With the little toad leaving in a puff after promising to do so, he stood with a groan.

“I’ll go set up the smaller conference room and make sure that it’ll be ready for us,” he said. Iruka smiled softly at Naruto, nodding in agreement. They could already tell that things would be changing with Naruto going to work as the ANBU desk chunin, a position that hadn’t been filled for many years.

At least not since the last one had been killed defending the ANBU Archives during the Second Great War and the temporary one that had taken over.

The rules were clear when it came to a desk chunin working at the ANBU desk.

Their first concern was that of the ANBU Archives: they were to be protected and carefully organized for ease of protection and discovery.

They would have all the same access to the main Archives as they did to the ANBU Archives. They would continue to be considered a desk chunin, but their first focus would be the ANBU reports, missions, and paperwork.

They would know what was hidden in the files that were blacked out in the main ANBU Archive and would have to work hard to keep that information hidden.

Iruka sighed and stood up, going to the Fuinjutsu section of the Archives. The career chunins had seals tattooed onto their bodies that helped to hide their memories of what was in the Archives from any who tried. Not even a Yamanaka could get into their heads with the seals on their bodies.

But an ANBU chunin or even a career chunin who worked at the ANBU mission desk and in the Archives had another seal along with that first one. A special one that had three complicated seals layered in a particular way.

Both he and Naruto knew that once he got the seal placed on him, life was going to become interesting for Naruto.

Groaning, Iruka found the small scroll that he wanted and made a special copy for Naruto to take to the ANBU tattooist that gave all of them their seals. The man had enough knowledge about seals to place them correctly and could decipher them if he so wanted to. But he also respected the desk chunins that came to him enough to not try to figure out their seals, using one connected to the information about the tattoos he put onto others to keep their secrets.

He always made sure that the seals and tattoos he did were done correctly and firmly.

With a fresh copy in hand, Iruka left the Archives, locking it down behind him with a smile filled with sharp edges, daring anyone to try to get in that night.


End file.
